Heroes Journey
by WogBoyAC
Summary: With the power of fire and his trusty hammer by his side Naruto embarks on a Journey to create a legacy. Will the name Namikaze Naruto go down in history as a legend or a Myth. WARNING: The Women in this story are FUTA. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**HATERS BE WARNED: This is a Futanari story for all of those Futanari perverts out there *wink* You know who you are! **

**This is going to be a NarutoXFuta-Harem story.**

**There will be some smut but I have an actual story….sort of planned out for this so it will be an actual story with lemons In it …occasionally.**

**Rated M for violence, sex and language**

**Disclaimer: I Do ****NOT**** own Naruto or any Anime/Manga mentioned in this story.**

**WogBoyAC**

**Heroes journey**

**Chapter One**

"THATS IT KYU FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS!" A redheaded woman screamed out in pure ecstasy as the demonic woman known as the kyubi no Yoko slammed her 12 inch cock inside of Uzumaki Kushina, who just happened to be Kyubi's Jinchuuriki host

Now as you just discovered Kyubi is what people would call a F'utanari Woman

For those of you who don't know what a Futanari is well, that's a woman that has both female and male genitalia meaning she has both a vagina and penis.

"OH KAMI KYUCHAN- IM CUMMING!"" Kushina screamed loud as her juices squirted onto the ground of the forest of death and her cum shot out of her own futanari dick and coated the grass white with the sheer amount of semen that exploded from her own 12 inch dick.

"**Oh Yami**" kyubi moaned feeling Kushina's ass tighten around her cock.

Knowing that she couldn't hold herself any longer she exclaimed "**I'M GONNA CUM KUSHI-CHAN**!" the demonic woman moaned slamming her cock inside the redhead one last time going in as deep as she possibly could and unloaded what felt to Kushina like a gallon of cum inside the uzumaki's ass.

Getting a disappointed groan from Kushina, kyubi pulled out of the Woman and admired how Kushina's ass would seal itself up after every time not letting any cum escape.

That was all thanks to the Uzumaki clans regenerative ability. Kyubi didn't have anything to do with it. The only thing the Vixen was responsible for was making Kushina's dick as big as hers is.

"That was great Kyu-chan." Kushina panted falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"**Hai I always love how your ass is just so damn tight every time we do this**." kyubi said getting Kushina to blush in embarrassment.

"**Minato doesn't know what he is missing**." the demon vixen stated cupping Kushina's hairless and dripping mound. "**I still can't believe you're still a virgin Kushi-chan."**

"Hai, that's because Minato-baka is disgusted by my penis." Kushina told her sadly.

'**probably just jealous that her's is bigger than his**.' The demoness thought to herself

"**And you still want to have his child**." kyubi shook her head.

"Hai but I feel that that is nothing but a dream that is slipping away and will never come true." Kushina responded.

*Sigh* "**I'm sorry Kushina….you could always just get him drunk**." she suggested smiling cheekily. "I mean tomorrow is your one year anniversary.

"Maybe" the woman shivered as kyubi began to rub her slit

"**Well, I say you should at least try it. But until then**." She leaned forward and hunched over Kushina's back, her erection rubbing against the red-heads ass, her hand still rubbing the woman's pussy and her F cup breasts squashed against the woman's back. "**You and I are going to have some fun**." she purred in to Kushina's ear making said woman shiver with anticipation.

"Then what are you waiting for Kyu fuck my tight ass." Kushina moaned.

"**As you wish my futa slut**." lining up her cock with her free hand and plunging straight forward into the woman's cum filled ass.

"Oh kami!" Kushina moaned as her mouth made a perfect 'O' when Kyubi began thrusting in out of her ass hard and fast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Kushina decided to Kyubi's advice and get her husband drunk, normally she wouldn't have done that but she really wanted to lose that virginity and if she became pregnant ...all the better right?

"So here he was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato drunk and currently getting a hand job from his beautiful and busty red-headed wife.

"Kushi-chan." The man moaned.

"Mmm you like that koi?." She asked dropping some saliva on to his prick to lube it up some.

"Hai kushi-chan." he slurred before he realized why she was so good at jacking a man off.

Seeing his whole body stiffen, Kushina groaned inwardly before fetching a sake bottle that was conveniently placed nearby and handed it to him which he accepted before he drank half the bottle in one go.

'_Thank kami's he's already drunk and lying down_.' Kushina Sweat-dropped.

After having swallowed his cum that came out depressingly fast, shehad handed him another drink that he drank immediately.

Lowering herself onto his now, thanks to her, hard cock finally about lose her virginity to the man she loves she thought to herself. ' It's just too bad it had to be done this way.' she frowned before she felt his dick, which was 5 inches smaller then hers, something she had always been proud of. She moaning in pain felling a cock inside _there_ for the first time as she lowered herself down to the base.

When she felt she was ready, she began to slide up and down his shaft

'Thankfully my hymen broke during training years ago." She thought with a moan

Minato who was really drunk by now,felt something tight, wet and warm around his dick, and something smack continuously against his thighs every couple of seconds, instinctively began to thrust his hips.

Unlike Kushina he wasn't a virgin, how could he be, ever since the academy he was constantly surrounded by fan girls.

Kushina who felt her husband thrust upward moaned loudly in pleasure and smiled as she noticed he was too far-gone to care about anything but the fact he was having sex.

gasping Kushina slowly picked herself up before dropping back down on top of her drunk husband. Gyrating her hips slowly, Kushina began to pant as she felt Minato's cock repeatedly slide against her inner walls, changing her direction into swirls Kushina's pants turned into lewd moans as her tongue hung slightly from her mouth. she groaned in disappointment as she felt an all to familiar feeling build up inside her. _'Nooo, I-I don't wanna cum yet.'_

Slowing herself down in a attempt to push her climax back she grinned happily when the feeling slightly subsided.

Speeding up his thrusts Minato couldn't help but groan as he felt Kushina's womanhood tighten around his shaft

"Oh Kami!" She moaned out happily, snapping her legs against blondes waist, Kushina began to thrust her own hips up an down , Synching up with Minato

"Mhmm! Harder! Fuck me harder!" The red head screeched as the man's moved so that they covered the red head's ass.

Giving the rump a tight squeeze before lifting it up along with Kushina's body He began to quicken his pace as not just the room but the house was filled with the screams of pleasure coming from Kushina as she couldn't hold it in any longer and came, her juices squirting down Minato's length and balls before staining the sheets.

"Cum *hic* Cumming!" Minato grunted putting more power into his thrusts, He groaned louder as he felt Kushina tighten up against his invading shaft

Kushina's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her man's tool twitch inside her violently. Cum inside me!" She panted, grinning happily as Minato slammed inside her once more erupted inside her tight former virgin walls and straight into her waiting womb.

"Oh Kami." She moaned collapsing on top of her husband in exhaustion.

'_He's probably going to hate me tomorrow_.' She thought to herself hearing Minato snore softly.

'It's worth it though' she smiled to herlsef before closing her eyes and hoping that she became pregnant.

Inside the seal kyubi was jacking herself off.

"**YES" She's no longer a virgin. I hope this means that I can finally get some of that tight cunt**."

xxxTimeskipxxx

_Six years: 9 months later..._

"Is the Uchiha compound usually this creepy of a night time?" A six year old blonde boy by the name of Naruto Namikaze said to himself as he made his way to Mikoto's house.

Why was he in the Uchiha compound on his way to the clan heads house? well ….he was invited over there for dinner.

"_Kyu-chan I'm a little scared_." he said looking around.

"**I'm sure everything is fine Naru-kun** **but if you are scared maybe you should hurry over too the house.**"

"_Hai_." he said beginning to run as fast as his little legs would take him.

He had found out about the kyubi on his fourth birthday, she had reached out to him inside his mind and since then they were the best of friends

Of course at first he was scared and didn't understand how it was possible that she was inside of him but after she had explained it all to him…..after dumbing it down a couple of times, he understood.

It turns out that she was sealed inside of him by his own father who had sacrificed himself to the Shinigami, in order to save the village after kyubi had began to attack.

It was at this point kyubi had begun to cry as she told him why she had done it.

It turns a masked man had forcefully released her from her previous container and controlled her by using his Sharingan on her. Which, when told, Naruto immediately knew she was talking about an Uchiha.

Back to the story and...

"Waahhh!" Naruto tripped and fell face first into the ground making kyubi giggle at him.

"It's not funny Kyu-chan he tried to get out, spitting out some dirt from his mouth in the process.

getting up he looked down to see what he had tripped over. "_An arm_?" He wondered

"**What? Something is going on here Naruto I suggest you run as fast as possible to the house now..**"

Agreeing with her, he nodded looking around and seeing bodies littering the compound.

"_Are they_..." He trailed off

"**I'm afraid so.. Now hurry up**." She ordered making him start running again.

A couple of minutes later as he was about to enter the Uchiha matriarchs house he hears a scream.

Running inside he reached the lounge room where he saw Uchiha Itachi, holding a katana, standing over Mikoto who was crouching over and protecting her daughter Mieko while her son Sasuke was unconscious off to the right of them.

"Please Sochi don't do this." Mikoto begged her eldest child

"Sorry mother, but this is something that must be done." Itachi said emotionless.

Before she could respond, Itachi's neck was grabbed by a whip made of fire, gasping Mikoto looked over to where the whip came from and saw it in the hands of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" she said shocked as Itachi fell too his knees in pain. He could feel the flame slowly burn through his skin but for some reason he couldn't escape.

"AARGHH!" the teen screamed as the whip tightened around his throat and started suffocating him as it continues to burn him.

Mikoto watched horrified as her son was being burned and strangled I front of her and her children and she also couldn't believe that her sweet little Naruto was the one doing it.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted running over too the boy and hugging him.

"Please stop Naru-kun." she whispered in his ear making him stop immediately but the damage was already done. By the time he had released the whip Itachi was already dead. The fire had burned straight through his throat and killed him.

Mikoto pulled away from the blonde and looked him in the eyes. And saw something that made a shiver roll dine her spine, his ocean blue eyes had slits in them before the turned back to normal.

Looking at Mikoto he started crying. Because he had just realized what he had done. Seeing this Mikoto pulled him into her chest.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you did a good thing, you protected me and my children from Itachi." Kissing his forehead she said "Thank you Naruto-kun." softly as he just cried harder.

"I was so scared Mikoto-chan, I saw the bodies all over compound and when I got here I saw him standing over you and I… * sob*… I just panicked. I didn't think that I'd…" *sob* he cried harder burying his head into her chest.

Sighing sadly, the woman just held him tighter and started rubbing his back whispering into his ear trying to calm him down until his body slumped against her as he fell asleep due to emotional exhaustion a few minutes later.

Picking his slack body up she placed him on the couch before she moved over to her children who had fainted.

Picking them both up and placing them over her shoulders she walked them to their respective bedrooms and put them on their beds before she walked back downstairs to Naruto. Sitting down on the couch she gently placed Naruto's head on lap and started crying.

'_Why did this happen, why did Itachi do this_?'

*knock knock* *SMASH* "Mikoto-san!" Hiruzen Sarutobi yelled out as he entered the house with fifteen ANBU shuffling in brandishing kunai.

Gently placing Naruto's head back on the couch she stood up.

"Hokage-sama." She said wiping tears away as the Hokage realized there was no longer any danger. Releasing a sigh of relief he asked Mikoto "How are your children?"

"Sasuke-kun and Mieko-chan are alright, Itachi is dead."

"You did the right thing Mikoto at least you and your children are fine."

"I wasn't the one who killed him." she said plainly.

"Then who was it?" The old man asked

"It was Naruto-kun."

"NANI? What do you mean?"

"He came into the house and stopped Itachi from killing us. He's asleep right now so maybe you should wait until tomorrow so he can explain to the both of us how he was capable of killing itachi." She said walking back to the couch and put his head on her lap again and started stroking his hair.

"Hai I believe that would be would be for the best." Hiruzen

said smiling sadly.

"ANBU! Remove all the bodies from the compound!" the Hokage ordered as the ANBU immediately went to work with a "HAI"

Thank you Hokage-sama but I should inform you that I will be keeping Itachi's eyes."

"Why would you did that?" he asked genuinely confused

"He had the Mangekyou Sharingan and I will be giving it to Naruto-kun some time in the future as a thank you for saving our lives." She stated making the man frown.

"Won't he go blind in the end?" He asked trying to remember what little information he had on the Sharingan.

"That may be but I can only hope that the Kyubi will stop that from happening.

"Hmm I suppose hoping is all we can do." He frowned not really liking the idea.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the seal naruto was currently crying in the arms of Kyubi who was trying to get him to calm down.

"**Naruto-kun you heard what Mikoto said, you did what you had to save their lives**."

*Sob* "but I didn't mean to kill him."

"**You wanted to be a shinobi Naru-kun and unfortunately killing is apart of that life. If you hadn't killed him he would have killed you and then he would have killed Mikoto, Mieko and Sasuke and you didn't want that too happen did you?**" She asked getting a shake of the head from the blonde as she held back a small moan as his soft hairbrushes over bare nipple.

'_Why did I have to be naked again_? she asked herself. '_Oh yeah, to get him uses to me having a dick_.' she reminded herself licking her lips.

"Am I monster Kyu-chan?" he asked suddenly snapping the demonic woman out of her thoughts.

"**Of course not Naruto you did what the right thing was to do and saved your friends you are not a monster Naru-kun you're a very brave and noble boy**." she smiled at him that made him smile back.

"**There you go**,** there's that cute smile I was waiting for**." she ruffles his hair getting a pout from the six year old.

"**Kawaii**!" She squealed hugging the boy tighter.

"Kyu-chaaaan." the boy whined managing to wriggle out of her grasp.

Giggling she smiled "**Gomen Naruto-kun your just so cute**." she said getting a blush from the Jinchuuriki.

"I think you're cute too Kyu-chan." He said making the vixen blush slightly from the compliment.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun**."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Naruto woke up with something poking him in the head

_**'Could the Uchiha be a Futa like me**_?' kyubi wondered.

Feeling movement on her body Mikoto opened her eyes quickly and froze.

'_Damn it I'm hard, I hate morning wood and I'm sure Naruto-kun can feel it. Hopefully he doesn't know what that is yet_.' she said to herself.

Seeing Mikoto wake up he smiled to her.

"Morning Mikoto-chan."

"Morning Naruto-kun." She smiled back as naruto sat up.

"Are you alright after last night?" She asked him

"Hai Kyubi-chan and I talked about it last night." He said looking around the room.

"Where did Itachi's body go?" Naruto asked her

"ANBU came and removed him last night while you were asleep." She informed him getting a nod from Naruto.

"How are Mieko-chan and Sasuke?

"I don't know, I stayed down here last night with you, I should probably go see them."

"Hai." Naruto said moving off the couch and headed toward their rooms, Mikoto right behind him.

Opening Sasuke's door you could tell right away that when he has woken up from fainting he hadn't gone back to sleep all night.

Moving over to shivering form Mikoto wrapped him up in a tight embrace whispering that it was alright now.

It was at that moment however that a loud scream was heard

"Mieko." Mikoto froze as she Sasuke and Naruto all ran to her room. When they saw her she was crying with her knees hugged to her chest.

Walking over to her Mikoto and Sasuke hugging hugged her with Mikoto repeating to her what she had said to Sasuke earlier.

Getting the feeling that he should leave them Naruto silently walked out of the room and back down stairs before he left the house.

"Kyu-chan how did I use that whip last night?" Naruto asked.

"**It's because I have complete control over fire Naruto-chan and using a whip of fire is one of the abilities I'm able to use... When in in my human form anyway**." She mumbled the last part.

"_That's awesome_." Naruto exclaimed to her in his mind.

"**If you like that Naru-chan then you're going to love this**."

"**Because I have control of fire... It can't hurt us. Which means that if we are ever hit with a katon Jutsu you won't even be singed… although your clothes are different story**.' she told him remembering a few times when Kushina got hit with fire.

'_At least she had a nice body, Hmmm nice DD tits a nice right firm and round ass and a tight cunt that was like a waterfall when she was turned on_.' She thought to herself her 12 inch Futa cock getting hard at the memories of a naked Kushina.

"Kyu-chan what's that?" Naruto asked appearing in his mind scape and seeing Kyubi's dick.

"**Uhh… it's… uhh...nothing Naruto don't worry about it**." she said nervously turning around so he could no longer see it."

'_Get yourself together girl. Luckily he's only six and is too young to know about the human body_.'

Seeing her penis softening she turned around to face him. "**So what are you doing in here Naruto-kun**?" She questioned changing the subject

"I'm already at home Kyu-chan. I came to see you." a small sweat drop appearing on the back of his head.

"**What**? **How can you be home already**? **Didn't you just leave the Uchiha's house**?"

"Umm yeah like fifteen minutes ago Kyu-chan." causing the vixen to blanch.

'_**Man. I was out of it for fifteen minutes thinking about Kushina**_.' She thought to herself.

"**Oh**." She said "**and you came in here to see little old me did ya**?" She asked smiling cutely.

"Of course I did Kyu-chan your my friend and I wanted to talk to you."

Wrapping him up in one of her tails, she hugged him to her body and smiled.

"**Well what did you want to talk about**?" She him cutely.

Stroking the tail that was wrapped around his waist causing the vixen to purr, he asked

"Could you read me A tale of a gutsy a ninja?"

"**Again**?" *sigh* "**I suppose so Naruto-kun**." she said snapping her fingers and making a book appear out of thin air.

Making sure he was comfortable she began...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later a repeating booming noise was heard throughout the mindscape.

"What is that Kyu-chan!" Naruto yelled over the noise covering his ears.

"Someone's knocking on your door Naruto-kun, you should go and answer it.

Nodding, he left his mindscape and quickly answered the door revealing Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Jiji!" The boy exclaimed hugging his surrogate grandfather.

"Naruto-kun nice to see you looking well." The old man smiled.

"Of course I'm well Jiji I'm awesome!" the boy stated getting a chuckle from the old man."

"Naruto, do you know why I'm here?"

"Is it about last night?" Naruto asked, guessing correctly.

"Yes it is and from what Mikoto-san says it was you who killed Itachi by using a whip made out of fire is that true?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai it's true." the blonde nodded while a look of shock crossed over the face of the Hokage.

"How did you do it naruto?"

"I don't know Jiji." the blonde lied. "I just Itachi standing over Mikoto who was trying to protect Sasuke and Mieko-chan and then I just... Wanted to stop him from hurting them and that's when the fire came out of my hands."

'_Hmm it could be a kekkei genkai but going by who his parents were I don't believe so… Minato didn't have one and well….Kushina could make chains come out of any part of her body but it was never anything elemental like this fire whip...it is possible this has something to do with the kyubi_ and if that is the case _I'll have to keep a closer eye on the boy to make sure nothing bad is happening to him_.'

"Very well Naruto-kun if something like that happens again I would like for you to tell me about it so that we can try and figure this out ok?" The man asked though it was more of an order.

"Hai Jiji"

"Good." he said, ruffling the boy's hair and chuckling slightly at the blondes pout

"Now Naruto-kun I'm also here to tell you something important." Hiruzen stated acting all serious as naruto tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"What is it Jiji?"

As of next week Naruto-kun…. you will be starting at the Shinobi academy." the man smiled before the all the wind suddenly left his body as naruto started hugging the life out of him.

"Thank you Jiji your the best." the boy exclaimed happily

Smirking the man had to agree with him.

"Naruto-kun I want you to come with me so that you can meet someone."

"Who is it Jiji."

"His name is Yamanaka Inoichi"

"Who's that?"

"He's a...psychiatrist and we just want to make sure that after what happened last night that there weren't any negative effects on your mind." The old man exclaimed as Naruto's mouth made an 'O' in understanding.

Taking the boys hand he said. "He's waiting for us in my office Naruto-kun so let's go."

A few minutes later they were in the Hokage's office.

"Inoichi-kun thank you for waiting for us."

"That's alright Hokage-sama. I assume the boy knows what's about to happen?" Inoichi asked

"Not quite I only told him you were a... Psychiatrist"

'_Psychiatrist_?' "Oh ok then I suppose I should explain a little bit. Naruto-kun in order to...examine your mind, I am going to have to use a Yamanaka clan Jutsu to enter your mind and see if there are no negative effects. It's just a precaution to make sure the kyubi doesn't try anything.

"**This will be fun**." Kyubi chuckled to Naruto who knew that in fact it wouldn't be fun.. At least for him anyway.

"Ok Inoichi-kun I'm ready."

"Okay Naruto-kun." the man said placing a hand on the blonde's head and sent chakra into it.

* * *

**And I'm going to end things here for now….sorry about that one**

**!PLEASE REVIEW! FUTANARI HATERS HAVE BEEN WARNED AT THE START OF THE CHAPTER... SO NO FLAMES**


	2. Chapter 2

**WogBoyAC**

**Heroes Journey **

**Chapter 2**

Yamanaka Inoichi could have expected many things when he sent chakra into Naruto's brain but he didn't exactly to expect to actually appear in the boy's mind and witness this…..

A six foot tall Kyubi running around a field chasing a four foot rabbit.

"**DAMN IT YOU DUMB RABBIT GET BACK HERE**!" the giant fox yelled before pouncing on the rabbit, only to miss when it dived into a hole.

Gaping at the scene Inoichi couldn't help but sweat-drop at the scene of THE Kyubi No Yoko helplessly pawing at the rabbit hole with tears falling comically down its face.

Stopping her actions, Kyubi finally noticed Inoichi standing there.

"**You are not supposed to be here**."

"I am aware of that Kyubi…sama." The Yamaka said respectfully.

"I'm not even sure how I ended up here, this has never happened before, usually I just scan the person's mind and all of the information is relayed back to me through the chakra I emit into his or her brain." Inoichi explained.

"**Must be my presence in the boy."** Kyubi surmised.

"Possible." The man shrugged.

"**Anyway since you're curious, Naruto is fine. That Uchiha woman along with myself, have already sorted everything out**."

"**While he did kill someone, he did it to protect someone from harm and since he wants to be a Shinobi he understands that taking a person's life is something that must be done**." Kyubi told him.

…..

"Ok, so I take it he took killing someone negatively then?" The blonde man queried.

"**What did I just say monkey, of course he did. Now get out of here before I substitute this rabbit for you**." Kyubi growled.

Gulping, Inoichi quickly cut off his chakra connection.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs he turned to Hiruzen.

"The boy is fine Hokage-sama."

"And what of the kyubi?" The old man asked with his brow creased in worry.

"It doesn't appear to be affecting the boy in any way." Inoichi told him.

"Excellent, now did you discover anything about that fire whip Naruto used?" Hiruzen asked.

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to discover anything before Kyubi kicked me out of Naruto's mind." Inoichi frowned.

"That's alright Inoichi-kun we will just have to discover Naruto's abilities as time goes on." The Hokage stated.

..**Time-Skip**..

Naruto was now twelve years old and was now sitting in a classroom about to take his Genin exam.

Right now though as the class was taking a short break naruto was with Kyubi inside his mind.

"**Mmm yeah Naru-kun just like that**." Kyubi moaned as Naruto's hand glided up and down her shaft while his other hand massaged her balls.

Naruto had found out about Kyubi's…condition a couple of years ago when the Shinobi academy decided to teach it's students Sex-Ed.

At first Kyubi thought Naruto would be freaked out or disgusted by it but Naruto had told her that since Kyubi has been his friend for years and since he had seen her naked everyday he was pretty much used to it.

Of course getting him to touch it was another story. He had let her take his hand and place it on her dick and start to stroke it.

Seeing the pleasure that Naruto could give her with just a hand job, the blonde slowly got used to it.

They had yet to go any further than Naruto giving her hand jobs since Naruto was still too young but Naruto had promised that when he made Genin they would take things further.

"**Oh yes Naru-kun I can't wait until you become a genin ***Moan*** Here I Come Naruto**." Kyubi moaned.

Preparing himself for the massive load that, as he discovered, both Kyubi and himself were prone to produce, he quickly redirected her cock to his face and started to pump faster.

Thirty seconds later Kyubi's cock started to twitch violently in Naruto's hand. Closing his eyes in preparation for what was to come, Naruto's face was suddenly hit with a huge load of cum.

A full minute later When Kyubi had finally stopped cumming she giggled at Naruto when she saw a big drop of cum fall from his cheek.

'**Luckily we are only in his mind**.' She thought to herself.

Licking his lips. Naruto gathered some of her cum in his mouth and swallowed it.

'_No matter how many times I swallow her cum_ _She still tastes great_.' Naruto smiled to herself.

Looking down at his body he gathered some more cum with his fingers and lifted it his mouth.

Before he could put it in his mouth Kyubi quickly grabbed his hand and put his fingers in her mouth slowly licking her own cum from them.

"**You know Naruto**." She said after she was done.

"**You're going to love my cum even more when its inside your ass**."

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond when something hit him square in the face.

"NARUTO, THE FINAL EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, PAY ATTENTION!" The scar faced Chunin/ Academy instructor known as Umino Iruka Bellowed.

"Hai Sensei." Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Good. Now then, when your name has been called out you are to come down the front here and perform the three standard Jutsu, The Henge, The Kawarimi and the Bunshin No Jutsu." Iruka explained to the class.

Mizuki, a silver haired man Standing next to Iruka was holding up a clipboard.

"Alright kids it's time for the final exam. Since he scored the highest in the last exam, First up is Namikaze Naruto." The man said as all of the girls, save one all gained hearts in their eyes. Uchiha Mieko just rolled her eyes at the fan-girls.

"Naruto-kun is so cool!" A certain pink haired girl screamed at the top her lungs.

"Alright Naruto please perform the…." Iruka paused.

"Naruto where the hell are your clothes?" he asked staring blankly at his student.

"huh?" Naruto blinked looking down.

"ARGH! What the hell?!" he shouted looking around the classroom rather comically as his fan-girls all passed out with massive nosebleeds once they saw his chiseled form and Mieko's face reddened when she felt a certain appendage begin to harden.

'_Damn it, please not now, why did I have to be born with a dick anyway? And why does Naruto-kun have to be so freakin' hot_?'

Naruto, who had given up trying to find his clothes, was now standing at the front of the class in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Uhh well… anyway Naruto please perform the Henge No Jutsu for us….and no tricks this time." Iruka added quickly.

"Tch fine. **Henge No Jutsu**!" The blonde exclaimed after going through the necessary hand seals.

Both instructors were impressed when Naruto reappeared as a perfect copy of the Yondaime Hokage.

Iruka made a note to talk to the Sandaime Hokage about the fact that both Naruto and the Yondaime looked very similar.

"Excellent work Naruto." Mizuki beamed.

"now please perform the Kawar-" he stopped when he realized he had swapped places with Naruto.

Blinking, the man smiled.

"Good work NARUTO!" He screamed the last part when he suddenly found himself back in his original place.

Seeing the angry look on Mizuki's face Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Mizuki-Sensei I couldn't resist."

"That's fine Naruto just warn me next time." Mizuki scolded.

"Sure thing." Naruto smiled.

"Alright." Iruka said moving on.

"Now Naruto we have been informed that due to you condition as a Jinchuuriki you cannot perform the regular Bunshin No Jutsu, is that true?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Ok, now is it also true that you have been taught the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"Hai." Naruto nodded again.

"Right. Please perform the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu for us."

Smiling, Naruto placed his hands in the ram seal.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." The boy exclaimed as almost immediately six identical and half naked Naruto's appeared in puff's of smoke standing next to the original.

Unprepared for what happened next Naruto had to cover his ears as multiple loud screams filled the classroom.

Turning around all of the Naruto's laughed when they saw all of his fan-girls unconscious and twitching on the floor.

"DAMN IT NARUTO HURRY UP AND FIND YOUR CLOTHES ALREADY!" Iruka screamed using his infamous Big Head No Jutsu.

Naruto, who had ignored Iruka, was looking at Mieko confused by the strange look on her face.

It kind of reminded of a predator eyeing it prey.

Shrugging, he smiled and gave her a wink to which she blushed and quickly looked away.

Turning back to Iruka Naruto asked him.

"Do I pass?"

Nodding Iruka grabbed a Hitai-ate off the table in front of him and had to resist the urge to laugh when it hit Naruto Square in the face when he threw it to the blonde.

"Akamichi Chouji , a rather large boy who was sitting next to Naruto had to ask.

*Munch Munch* "Hey Naruto when did you find your clothes?"

Shrugging in response Naruto put his pants on ignoring a "Troublesome" from behind him.

"Alright next up is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka told the class.

Standing up with a smirk, the Uchiha arrogantly strode to the front of the classroom. Ignoring the whispers that broke out.

"Look at him Uke-chan thinks he's so great."

"I hope he doesn't pass, could you imagine it if he does pass? It's always Uchiha this Uchiha that."

"Yeah."

"Ok Sasuke you know what to do." Mizuki said silently agreeing with the class.

With a smirk Sasuke performed all three Jutsu with relative ease.

"Good work." Iruka said handing over a Hitai-ate.

"Tch great, now he probably thinks he's the king of the world or something." A boy said to the student next to him.

"Uchiha Mieko come on down." Iruka said.

This time the whispers had a different tone to them.

"Oh man Mieko is so hot."

"At least she's nice Unlike Uke-chan."

"Yeah at least she never gloats about her strength or demand anything from anyone."

Doing her best to ignore the whispers Mieko made her way to the front of the class.

"Please perform the three Jutsu for us Mieko." Mizuki said.

"Ok…Here I go." She said taking a deep breath.

Unlike her brother Mieko was nervous, even though she knew she could pull it off it did nothing to stem her fears of failing.

'_Come on Mieko you can do this just like you practiced in front of Kaa-san._' Mieko told herself before certain words from her mother Mikoto came to the front of her mind.

"If all else fails, just picture them all in their underwear."

'_Damn it Ero Kaa-san_.'

Shaking her head clear, she put her hands together and performed the three Jutsu successfully.

.

" Too those who passed I say congratulations, to those who didn't I say better luck next time." Iruka told them with a smile.

"Now as we all know you, those who passed will be placed into a team of three Genin and a Jounin-Sensei. The teams are as followed;

Team One will be…."

.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura. You're Jounin-Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

"Team 8 will be Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Mieko and Aburame Shino, You're Jounin-sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, you're Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team 11 is Inuzuka Kiba, Sai and Ami, you're Jounin Sensei is Mitarashi Anko." Mizuki told them.

"Good luck everyone." Iruka dismissed them.

"Alright it's time to celebrate." Naruto shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"**With a bang**." Kyuubi licked her lips.

"NARUTO FOR KAMI'S SAKE PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Iruka screamed as Naruto bolted out of the classroom.

**...**

"I'm not so sure about this Kyu." Naruto said.

"Its fine Naruto I promise you will enjoy it." Kyuubi told him reassuringly.

"Why don't I start things off with a blowjob, would you like that?"

"H-Hai." Naruto nodded nervously.

Smiling Kyubi kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth when it opened in slight shock.

Smiling when she felt Naruto's tongue start to wrestle with hers she began to rub his groin through his pants.

It didn't take long for him to harden.

Smirking into the kiss Kyubi undid his belt and tugged his pants and boxers down so that they pooled around his ankles.

Breaking the kiss she slowly got down on her knees kissing her way down until she was level with his 10 Inch cock.

"I love my work." Kyubi purred happily.

Leaning in close she gave an experimental lick from the base to the tip before repeating the process.

Pulling back Kyubi took in a breath before leaning over and taking the head of Naruto's dick in her mouth, licking circles around the tip for a few moments before opening her mouth slightly and taking more of Naruto's thick cock in her mouth

Snapping his eyes shut Naruto moaned and instinctively placed a hand on the back of her head as he felt his cock begin to slide down Kyubi's throat.

Naruto shuddered when he felt Kyubi's nose hit his pubic region

Smirking around his dick when she felt shaft twitch violently in her mouth, which signified that he was close to climaxing, the demon woman Decided to finish it off in one go Kyubi got a wicked idea.

Keeping him distracted by the continuous deep throating she reached up with one hand and started to massage his balls occasionally snaking her tongue out and licking his sack. With the other hand she slowly reached up and slid her middle finger in his ass.

Seeing spots Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" The blonde moaned as Kyubi kept his dick deep in her throat, swallowing every single spurt of his cum for a full minute.

Pulling her head off his dick she licked the head a few times before she stood up and licked her lips.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" she asked leaning in and kissing him while she squeezed his ass.

Gulping nervously he nodded.

"Alright." Kyubi smiled.

"Get down on your hands and knees Naruto-kun." She told him.

Following her instructions Naruto slowly got down on his hands and knees.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll be sure to go slow." Kyubi reassured him rubbing one of his ass cheeks.

With a smirk Kyubi realized that Naruto's ass was too dry, she couldn't let his first time be done raw so she came up with an idea.

Leaning in she spread his ass cheeks apart for better access and took a nice long lick of his hole.

Letting out a surprised gasp Naruto turned his head to look at what she was doing.

Giving him a wink she said.

"You need some lube." Before she went back to licking.

To Naruto's great surprise he was actually enjoying the sensation of getting his ass licked, so much so, that to Kyubi's delight Naruto's dick began to harden again.

"Someone's getting excited." Kyubi teased as she finished her licking.

Blushing Naruto couldn't say anything.

"Alright here I go Naruto-kun." Kyubi told him lining herself up.

Slowly easing herself in she couldn't help but marvel at his tightness.

'_**Definitely as a tight as Kushina'**_ she mused

pushing forward and putting at least four inches in she paused to give Naruto some time get used to it.

Seeing the pained look on his face she leaned forward so that she pressed against his back.

Whispering into his ear she told him.

"**Just relax Naruto it's going to fine it will hurt at first but I promise you will like it. You just need to relax**."

It took a while but eventually Kyubi managed to fit all twelve inches inside of Naruto and the blonde couldn't believe how it felt.

He had gotten over the pain about four inches ago and now that she was slowly thrusting in and out, he was beginning to feel the pleasure Kyubi had promised he would feel.

Picking up speed Her hips become a blur as she pounded his prostate.

"Oooh shit Kyu this is amazing." The blonde moaned as he began to thrust his hips back to meet hers.

Smiling victoriously Kyubi began to thrust even harder causing Naruto's eyes to roll to the back of his head.

"Oh Fuuuuck, Fuuuuck my ass Kyu." Naruto surprised himself.

"Yami-sama." Kyubi moaned as she gave a powerful thrust after powerful thrust.

"You're ass is so tight Naru-kun."

Looking down Kyubi saw Naruto's hard dick swaying proudly with each thrust.

Grinning she used one of her tails to stroke him off.

This did slow her down a little but it didn't seem like Naruto cared much if at all if his loud moans were anything to go by.

Getting a better grip on his hips with both hands Kyubi continued to slam into his ass.

"Oh yes Kyu …harder….fuck me harder." He had given up caring about what he was saying the only thing that mattered was the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

Kyubi couldn't take it any longer, it had been so long she had had sex, Kushina being her last.

"I'm gonna Cum Naru I'm gonna fill your ass up with Futa cum." She warned him…not that he cared he wasn't fairing any better himself.

Giving one last powerful thrust against his prostate, Kyubi groaned in pleasure as she unleashed wave after wave of cum into the blonde's rectum.

Hearing a loud moan from beneath her Kyubi, using her tail, squeezed the base of his dick tightly to stop him from cumming.

"Not yet Naruto-kun I want it down my throat." She moaned as Naruto whimpered.

Slowly slipping out she watched a small smile as Naruto's ass sealed itself up keeping her cum inside it.

Keeping Naruto on his hands and knees she got onto her back and slid between his legs.

Slowly licking her way up from his balls to the head of his dick she positioned herself so that she could use her tits and mouth t the same time.

Wrapping her large breasts around his dick she began to tit-fuck him all the while licking the head of dick.

"Oh kami… so soft." Naruto moaned, he knew he couldn't last long. He was already on the edge before Kyubi had stopped him from cumming and now with the feeling her large soft breasts wrapped around his shaft he moaned loudly as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh Kami I'm Cumming!"

Releasing her tits, she engulfed the head of his dick in her mouth and started to jerk him off with two hands.

'_**He tastes so good**_.' Kyubi thought with glee as she swallowed his entire load for a full minute.

Rolling over Naruto let out a huff as Kyubi maneuvered up to his side and gave him a deep kiss.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked with a smile.

"Hai." He responded getting on top of her.

"Your turn." He told her giving her a kiss.

She smiled.

She was going to enjoy this.

**...**

The next day Naruto, along with the rest graduating Genin, were patiently waiting for their Jounin Sensei inside their now former classroom.

"Hey Naruto." Mieko said getting the boys attention.

"What's up Mieko-chan?" He asked.

"What do you think our Jounin Sensei will be like?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai? I don't know I've never met her. I have heard that she is known as the Ice Queen of Konoha always rejecting guys who ask her out, apparently she even puts some guys in a genjutsu when the guys can't take no for an answer."

"They probably deserved it." The Uchiha shrugged.

"True." He agreed.

"She is also known as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress which is a title she earned when she was a Chunin." He told her.

"So that means that she is a master of Genjutsu." She said.

'_This could be good for me_.' She mused.

"What else do y- Where are your clothes?" Mieko dead panned as Naruto began freaking out.

"Team Ten come with me." A man said as he came through the door.

"Team Eight You're with me." A Beautiful woman with red eyes said as she came through the door behind Team Ten Sensei.

"Kurenai." The man greeted lighting a cigarette.

"Asuma." She said not even giving him a glance.

"Team Eight, let's go." She said turning around and walking out the door.

"Well this is going to be fun." Naruto mused putting his shirt on.

**...**

**well that's that.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes Journey  
****Chapter III  
****WogBoyAC**

**"**Talking."

" _Inner speech "_

_' Thinking '_

"**Biju Talking**."

'_**Biju**_** _thinking_****.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto FML**

* * *

**Chapter Begin**

* * *

"Alright guys, why don't we start by introducing ourselves, you know our likes, dislikes and our dreams for the future. Mieko-san why don't you go first."

"Ok Sensei, I'm Uchiha Mieko, I like Training with my Kaa-san, I dislike my brother Sasuke and my dream for the future is to one day be a mother." Mieko told them with a discreet glance to Naruto.

"Thank you Mieko-san, Naruto-san you're up."

"Alright I'm Namikaze Naruto and I like training, ramen and fire. I dislike the time it takes to cook ramen and as for my dream for the future, well I haven't really thought about it."

"Alright, Shino-san it's your turn."

"My name is Aburame Shino and I like bugs, I dislike those who don't and my dream for the future is to become the head of the Aburame clan."

"Well then my name is Yuhi Kurenai, I like Genjutsu and eating dango with my friends. I dislike perverts and pigs who only want me for my good looks and my dream for the future include having a family and helping the three of you achieve your dreams." The woman said with a nervous smile.

"Anyway, normally a Jounin-Sensei like myself would test you guys too see if the three of you could actually make it as a team but luckily for you guys Hokage-sama wants this team to pass regardless of the tests outcome because of who's on it."

"Meaning myself and Mieko-san?"

"Correct Naruto-san." The woman nodded quickly noted that they didn't seem too happy about it.

"Now seeing as how I don't have to test you guys you have the rest of the day off and I want too see the three of you here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"Hai Sensei." The three genin said as Kurenai nodded and left the area with a Shunshin.

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-san wants you to come over so that she can congratulate you."

"Sounds fun, see you later Shino." Naruto waved to the Aburame who nodded back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"Kaa-san I'm home."

"I'm in the lounge room sweetheart."

Walking into the room with Naruto right behind her, Mieko found her mother lying down on a couch reading a book.

"Hey mom, Naruto's here."

Looking up from her book a wide smile appeared on her face when she saw Naruto.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun." Mikoto said getting up from the couch and hugging the two of them.

It has been a while hasn't it."

Yes it has and congratulations on becoming a Genin Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Mikoto-chan. It was kind of easy though and Kurenai-Sensei didn't even test us."

"I heard about that but the two of you are a special circumstance."

"Yeah….. I know."

"That's good, now Mie-chan could you please go up to your room or go outside and train for a little bit I want to talk to Naruto-kun for a minute."

"Uhh alright Kaa-chan, see you later Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, See you later Mieko-chan."

While Mieko left the room Mikoto began to stare at the blonde in front of her.

…

…

"What?"

"You know what Naruto-kun."

Grinning Naruto closed the gap between the two of them and wraped his arms around her in a hug.

Breaking apart after a few moments Mikoto smiled gently at him.

"I've missed those."

"What can I say, I'm a great hugger."

Giggling the woman had to agree.

"I suppose you are."

"Well other than the hug I suppose there's something else you wanted to talk about." The blonde raised an eyebrow as the woman began to walk away.

"Wait here, I have to get something from my bedroom, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Naruto shrugged sitting down on the nearby couch and waited a couple of minutes for her to come back.

When she walked back into the room Naruto was shocked to see she was holding a jar with a pair of eyes in it.

Before he could even ask her about them Mikoto answered his disgusted look.

"These eyes have been perfectly preserved for a while now and I wanted to ask you if you would have them implanted and make them yours."

"WHAT!?"

"They were Itachi's." That simple statement stopped any further questions.

"And both Hokage-sama and I agree that you should be the one to have them."

"I don't understand Mikoto why do you want me to have the Sharingan let alone Itachi's."

"These aren't exactly your everyday run of the mill Sharingan Naruto, Itachi achieved something that only two other Uchiha have ever accomplished.

"Which is….what exactly?"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan."

"And that is?"

"The second stage of the Sharingan."

"So why do you want me to have them, surely you, Mieko or even Sasuke would be better suited for them."

"I wish that were true Naruto-kun, however the Mangekyou causes the user to go blind and then eventually die of an incurable disease."

"Not really helping your case here." Naruto quipped sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Look Naruto, The Uchiha may not be able to wield the Mangekyou Sharingan without suffering the consequences but I believe you might be able to."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Kyubi."

Seeing the curious look on his face Mikoto continued hoping that she could convince him.

"With the Kyubi's healing ability plus the Uzumaki's Regenerative abilities, it's highly possible that you could use the Mangekyou without having to worry about it killing you."

"How do you know I won't go blind or die? There's still a very good chance that it could still happen."

"I know that Naruto-kun." She said softly "But the power inside of these eyes can't just sit inside this jar and go to waste and if there is a chance that someone can use these eyes without going blind then I want that person to have them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"_What do you think Kyu?"_

"**I think you should take them."**

"_Really? Why?"_

"**Unlike the Uchiha in front of you I know the full extent of the power behind those eyes.'"**

"_How?"_

"**Long story short, the Juubi is partly responsible for the Sharingan's creation.**"

"_So do you think you could stop me from going blind and dying?"_

"**I am the Kyubi No Yoko Naru-kun and because the Sharingan is partly corrosive in nature like my chakra then the chances of those eyes affecting you in any way with me inside you are pretty slim.**"

"_You really think I should take them?"_

"**Yes you idiot, this is an opportunity of a lifetime, one that will open up a whole new world for you."**

'_**Literally.'**_

"Alright Mikoto-chan I'll take them." The blonde told her turning his attention back on to the woman.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem…..I guess."

"I'll go and tell Hokage-sama about this later but right now you and I have some catching up to do."

"Alright." Naruto smiled as Mikoto sat down next to him on the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

A little later on in the day Naruto found himself walking through the streets of Konoha on his way to Higurashi Weapons and Supplies.

"_You know Mikoto seemed really happy that I was spending time with her, maybe I should go over there more often."_

"**Yes and I'm sure that's the only reason why you want to spend time with her**."

"_What are you getting at?"_

"**Oh please Naruto, I don't have to be sealed inside of you to know that you are attracted to her**." Kyubi scoffed with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"_Can you blame me?"_

"**No I can't blame you, especially when you find what she's hiding from you."**

"_What are you talking about?"_

"**She's a Futanari like me Naruto-kun."**

"_What? How the hell do you know that?"_

"**Tch please, I've known for years."**

*Sigh* "_Look we are almost at the store now, so will talk about this later ok."_

"**Ok.**"

"_Now, what type of weapon do you think I should use?"_

"**I don't know, It's not like I've ever used one.**"

"_Great, thanks for the help." _ He remarked sarcastically as he reached the store.

Entering, Naruto was simply amazed at the huge collection of weapons the owners had.

Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, spears, you name it, they had it. What really caught his attention were the two largest weapons that were on the floor leaning against the wall.

A large Battle Axe and an equally large Battle Hammer.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you with something?"

Turning around Naruto came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had creamy white skin that was covered by a dark green Kimono and brown hair that was tied up into a bun."

"_Damn that is one big chest."_

"**Really? That's the first thing you notice**."

"_What? It's true."_

"**Whatever pervert**."

"You probably can, I'm thinking about starting to use a weapon, I just don't know which one to start using."

"Well you've certainly come to the right place." The woman said with a small chuckle. "Has anything caught your fancy?"

"Well this Battle Hammer for starter."

"This thing?" The woman pointed at the huge weapon. "It's not exactly the standard Shinobi weapon because of its size. I believe the only other weapons the same size as this Hammer are the Seven Swords of the Mist."

"It just keeps looking better and better."

"You know size doesn't matter right?" The woman asked him with a smirk.

"Tch, that's a myth and you know it."

"If you say so." The woman said snidely

"Anyway." Naruto decided to change the subject. "Why does it look so old?"

"Because according to the legend it is old."

"Legend?"

"Well the story goes that way back when all kinds of demons and monsters roamed the land, there was a certain man that the people called a hero. The story goes that he used to walk the land with his Hammer and Axe saving innocent people and ridding the world of evil with his magical weapons."

"Magical weapons?

"According to the Legend his weapons were able to use the power of the elements."

"Seriously?"

"Well do you see those seals they have on their handles?" Seeing him nod she continued. "They're elemental seals, so of course he had chakra which made it possible but back then they didn't know what chakra was so they probably believed it was magic." The woman shrugged.

"Hmm, so is this his hammer?"

Chuckling the woman shook her head. "No these weapons were only made around 50 years ago in Iron country in memory of the Hero."

"Ahh I see, so what kind of elements are you able to use with them?"

"Any of them." The woman shrugged

"Oh alright." Naruto said picking the weapon up and was not at all surprised to find out that it was pretty heavy.

"So what happened to the actual Axe and Hammer?"

"Supposedly the Heroes son had the weapons destroyed when he went on his own journey."

"Why would he do that?"

"He had his own weapon, a katana and he wanted to make sure that no one stole his father's weapons while he was away."

"Why didn't he use his father's weapon's?"

"Like I said, he had his own weapon and he wanted to step out his father's shadow and create his own legend."

"Did he?"

"He sure did."

"Do you have any more stories? I'd love to hear more about them."

"I have plenty of stories about them, why don't I make us some tea."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's not a problem, this time of day the store is never that busy."

"Alright then if you're sure." He smiled. "I just realized that I never got your name."

"Oh how silly of me, I'm Higurashi Mayumi."

"True bow? Kind of fitting since you own a weapons store."

"Well technically it's my ex-husbands store but after the divorce he left the village and let me take over."

"I see, do you mind if I ask why you got divorced."

"I thought you wanted to hear stories about heroes not stories about my life."

"Well they both sound interesting."

Shaking her head she smiled at him.

"Let's just stick to the heroes for now."

"For now." He agreed.

"Good but I won't start until you tell me your name."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Alright Naruto-kun, where do I begin? I guess it all started with how the father died….."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"_This Hammer is pretty easy to use_." Naruto said swinging the hammer around.

"**I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to it then just swing and smash Naru-kun, what about the element seals?"**

"_Obviously I still need to learn how to use it properly and as for the seals, let's see what happens when I channel fire through it._"

Holding the hammer horizontally in front of him, he channeled his Katon chakra through it and seeing one of the seals on the handle start to glow he slammed the hammer on to the ground and he wasn't disappointed when fire seemed to explode out of the hammer when it hit the ground. However he was surprised to see the fire disappear shortly after, leaving nothing but scorched earth behind.

"_That's cool I was kind of worried that I would be starting fires all over the place when I used it_. _I need to find out more about this hammer_."

"**Sure and you still need to buy some Kunai and Shuriken because you** "**forgot**" **to buy some earlier**."

"_I needed an excuse to back." _ Naruto shrugged.

"**You're really going to try and have sex with this woman**?" Kyubi asked definitely sounding to Naruto like she was upset.

Surprising Kyubi by appearing inside the seal, Naruto kissed her lovingly and started rubbing her cock.

Moaning in to the kiss, Kyubi could feel herself start to harden when Naruto pulled away with a mischievous look on his face.

"Down girl."

XXXXXX

"Ahh I was wondering when you would be back Naruto-kun."

"Heh, I just couldn't wait to see you again Mayumi-chan."

"That's sweet of you to say Naruto-kun." A small blush appeared on the woman's face that she quickly forced down. "So what can I do for you now?"

"There's a lot you could do for me Mayumi-chan."

She wasn't sure but there was something definitely suggestive in his tone.

"Like what?"

"Well I would like to more about the hammer and how to properly use it."

"And here I thought you just wanted to spend some time with me." The woman pouted playfully.

"I want to do a lot more than that."

"What?"

Closing the distance between them Naruto repeated himself. "I said I'd like to do more than just spend some time with you."

Taking notice of how close he was, Mayumi took a step back but Naruto took a step forward keeping close to her.

"What exactly are you trying to say Naruto?"

Taking another step forward so that Mayumi could feel his hot breath on her skin, Naruto smiled.

"I think you know what I'm saying Mayumi-chan."

Taking a few steps back this time the woman let out a gasp when her back hit the counter her register was sitting on.

"Naruto I- We can't."

Quickly closing the gap between them again Naruto asked her

"Why not?"

"B-Because we, I mean I- we just can't."

"Why not?" Naruto asked her pressing his body against her

"B-ecause your t-too young."

"I'm legally an adult, but that's not the only reason is it?"

He didn't know what it was but there was a certain look in her eyes that reminded him of fear.

"N-No it's n-not but please Naruto we can't do this."

"Again, why not? Does this have something to do with your ex-husband?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"What is it?"

"I...I can't Naruto poe-mmph."

freezing in shock Mayumi quickly registered the fact that Naruto was kissing her and after a few seconds she shocked herself when she started to kiss him back.

After a minute of kissing Naruto pulled back so that they could get some air.

"wh-what was that Naruto?"

"A kiss."

"I know that b-but why?"

"Do you really need to ask? I'm horny and your attractive."

"Naruto please we can't."

"You haven't given me any reason why, i mean you did just kiss me back which means part of you wants to do this."

"That's because a part of me wants to but trust me when you find out what my reason is you will agree with me.'

"We won't know that until you tell me what that reason is."

"I.. well I-I'm...No I can't tell you."

Deciding to find out if she was hiding a certain _something he _kissed her again however this time he was surprised she started kissing him back almost instantly.

Smiling into the kiss Naruto moved his left hand to the back of her head bringing her deeper into the kiss while his right hand slid down down her body slowly until it was resting on her waist.

Moaning into the kiss, Mayumi put her arms around his neck, she couldn't believe she was actually kissing someone she had met for the first time earlier in the day.

'_It's now or never.' _ Naruto mentally shrugged as he moved the hand that was on her waist and slid it down between her legs until he found what it was he was looking for.

She was a Futa.

Pulling back from the kiss, Naruto looked her in the eye and saw nothing but fear and shame.

"So this is what you were afraid of?"

Not trusting her voice right now Mayumi simply nodded.

"Is this why your husband left?"

On the verge of tears The woman nodded again.

"Than your husband was an idiot."

"Wh-what y-you mean y-you..."

"Don't care whether you have a penis or not? no I don't. You see there's this woman i know who, like you is a Futa and sure it did take me while to get used to the fact that there are Futanari women out there but eventually i got used to it and when i decided to huh...give it a go i found that I uhhh found that i enjoyed...taking it as much as i enjoyed giving it."

"S-Seriously?"

"Seriously. So now yo know how i feel about your...condition are you still sure that you don't want to do th-mmph" this time it was his turn to be interrupted by a kiss.

Getting over the surprise pretty quickly he began rubbing her covered shaft while his other hand moved to her covered breasts.

Moaning, Mayumi couldn't believe she had a man who didn't care that she was a futa and she also couldn't believe that they were about to have sex in the middle of her store during the middle of the day where anyone could walk in and see them, although she had to admit that the very thought of them getting caught was turning her on.

Feeling her shaft harden Naruto moved his hands and still kissing her, untied the sash that was holding the Kimono together.

breaking the kiss, Naruto smiled at her and then got down on his knees, sliding her panties down aling with him, revealing her hard seven inch shaft.

Mayumi moaned lightly as the blonde gave the head of her cock a slow and teasing lick before he wrapped his lips around her and began to slowly bob his head up and down her length, alternating between getting as much of her as he could down his throat and licking the tip.

After a couple of minutes of sucking and slurping on her Futa-dick naruto pulled away giving the tip of her cock a few licks before standing up.

With a prideful smirk, Naruto pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift movement revealing twelve inches of hard cock earning a gasp from Mayumi but before she could make a move to grab it, Naruto moved beside her and bent over the counter.

Getting the idea, Mayumi quickly moved behind him with a smile on her face.

Grabbing her length she gently guided her cock into his rectum seeing as blow-job she had gotten from Naruto had lubed her cock up nicely.

When she was fully inside of him, Mayumi grabbed his hips and began to thrust in and out at slow pace gradually picking up speed until her hips became a blur.

"Your ass is so tight Naruto-kun i love it."

"FUCK ME MAYUMI FUCK ME HARDER!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

So engrossed as they were they completely failed notice a woman standing in the doorway of the store.

Nara Yoshino

She had come to the store to buy some supplies for Shikamaru since he was too busy cloud watching.

'_Great now i have to walk down the street with an erection_.'

turning around and stepping out of the store she still couldn't believe what she saw.

'_There's actually a man out there that likes Futanari. Ren-chan needs to know about this_.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

By now Mayumi had pulled out of Naruto and was now on her knees in front of him and grabbing his cock she moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her cock and began to slide her hand up and down stroking herself off.

Engulfing his cock fully into her mouth Mayumi began to slide her tongue up and down his length as much as she could while furiously working her hand up and down her own. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and when she moved her hand and gently cupped his balls and began to massage them he groaned.

"Uhh Mayumi-chan I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna cum!"

His words only seemed to spurn her on as she began to bob her head faster, obscene slurping noises filling the store.

It only took a few moments of feeling his cock constantly hit the back of her Mayumi's throat before he erupted.

Quickly swallowing his seed Mayumi quickly realised that she couldn't keep up with the amount he had so she pulled off of his dick and let rope after rope of his jizz hit her face, hair and her bra covered D-cup breasts.

When he finished cumming Mayumi licked her lips scooping some of seed into her mouth and savouring the taste.

'_Wow, So much cum, i'm completely covered in the stuff and he's still as hard as before_.' she smiled scooping some off her cheek,putting it into her mouth and swallowing it, much to Naruto's visual enjoyment.

Taking hold of his dick she only had a single thought going through her mind.

'_This was going to be fun_.'

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Sorry for the late Udpate i will try to update sooner though i can't promise anything.**

**!Please Review!**


End file.
